Model 05
The Iron Man Armor Model 05 (Model V), named Space Armor Mark I, and also known as the Classic Space Armor was Tony Stark's first specialized armor (or "secondary armor"). The Space Armor enabled travel into space, with life support good for two days. However, the suit was clumsy in normal gravity. It has a similar appearance to his normal armor. * Iron Manual Name: Mod V Mark I * Iron Man: The Legend Name: Space Armor * All-New Iron Manual Name: Model 05 Capabilites Transportation Systems: *'Boot-Jets:' Iron Man had miniature electrically powered pressurized air jets built into his boots, which allowed him to make jet-assisted leaps. In this model Boot Jets were improved. Jet-powered roller skates and a propeller for use in water provided enhanced mobility. **Gyro-stabilizers were used in the boot jets. Weapon System: *'Repulsor: '''The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. *'Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. *'''Sonic Emitter: '''In addition to the sonic emitter, a voice distorter helped protect Stark's identity and could also be used to duplicate sounds. '''Defensive Systems: *'Outer Space Travel System: '''the armor is heavy and awkward in normal gravity conditions. Its control system is highly sensitive *'Magnetism:' Iron Man’s armor was equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allowed him to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects: **'Jamming''' - Iron Man could generate electromagnetic interference which could be used to jam transmissions or disrupt the function of nearby electrical equipment. **'Reverse Magnetism' - Iron Man could redirect the path of ferrous projectiles in flight. **'Magnatic Effect '- The armor's magnetic effects were also boosted. Of note is a beam that could deflect energy. Power Systems: *'Particle Beam Generator:' Iron Man’s armor was powered by a ARC powerd Particle Beam Generator built into its chest plate. He could recharge these batteries by plugging his chest plate into any electrical source. It also more powerful and efficient in use of battery power than the previous armor. Power Pods assisted in power usage. Medical Systems: '''Life support was improved; the pacemaker was no longer needed after successful heart surgery. '''Secondary Systems: Iron Man's armor was equipped with a variety of secondary systems: *'Suction Cups:' Iron Man’s gauntlets could be fitted with detachable suction cups that allowed him to adhere to smooth surfaces. *'Finger Saw:' Iron Man’s gauntlets were equipped with a variety of retractable cutting devices capable of cutting through wood and soft metals. *'Impact Control Switch: '''Used to brace the armor. *'Various Gadgets: The armor possessed various gadgets: Diamond-edged digging tools, a loudspeaker, "jet stream" discs, freon tablets, tear gas bombs, even a sledgehammer for use against the Hulk. *'Radar: '''Radar and a fluoroscope were used as sensors. Sensors were upgraded with a full-band transceiver, infrared, and a 'life detector' that was keyed to several important personnel. **In addition to radar, the armor also had sonar, a magnetic repellor, and an energy detector. *'Radio Communication: 'Radio communications were enhanced by an antenna and a recorder. *'ECM Jamming: Used to evade detection. *'Hologram Emitter: '''Created multiple images to make the armor harder to target. *'Finger lasers: Used for cutting through objects History This fusion-powered armor was designed for extended use in space. First used to confront Sunturion. Appearances Notes * Armor was code named "14-C" by Tony Stark. Trivia * ''There are no current trivia available on this topic.' Gallery References * There are no References to display. External Links * ---- Category:Comics Category:Comic Armors Category:Fictional Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Comics Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Earth-616 Category:Classic Armors Category:Armors Category:Earth-616 Technology Category:Pages Under Development